


Dress Up

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, Natasha and Coulson go undercover. Clint is just impressed by the clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/23366741128/clint-straightens-the-collar-of-his-suit-and).

Clint straightens the collar of his suit and grins. “I could get used to the undercover thing,” he says. “Playing dress-up? It’s fun.”

Natasha doesn’t hide her smirk. “It isn’t all this easy,” she says. “Although the dress does help.”

“I would just like to clarify that I am absolutely wearing a suit right now and not a dress.” Clint has to admire the dress that clings to Natasha’s curves, but he is personally glad for his suit. He couldn’t pull that kind of thing off.

“We can swap if you’d like.”

“Barton, Romanoff,” Coulson scolds, standing beside them. He looks the same as he always does, even if perhaps his suit this time around has a few more zeros on the price tag. Thank god for SHIELD’s expense account. “We’re here to blend in, not stick out.”

“Are you trying to imply that I would draw attention if I turned up in a slinky dress?” Clint asks gravely. He scowls at Coulson but it seems to have absolutely no effect.

“It would certainly cause a distraction,” Coulson replies.

“If you two are done flirting, can we get on with this?” Natasha asks. “I’ve got bad guys to kill.”

“No fatalities if they can be avoided,” Coulson reminds them.

He is answered with two matching smirks.

Suited up and ready for war, Clint and Natasha stride into the ballroom: it’s a lot more like the battlefield than Clint could ever have imagined.


End file.
